Jungle Party
by Hikary Cresenti Ravenia
Summary: Nah bagi para pecinta alam silahkan baca fic ini,full of gajeness,lebayness,dan sebagainya For Renji Brithday,and my friend and also my brother that brithday yesterday. and for all people who briyhday today RnR pliss


**Jungle Party!**

**By: Hikary_Cresenti**

**730**

**Disclaimer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo, kalau punya saya udah saya restuin hubungan Ichihitsu(dibankai)**

**Rated : K+**

**Warning : Gajeness,lebayness,Ooc,Overacting,Overreacting, dan sebagainya**

**Minna I`m back! This fic for Renji Brithday, my friend, and my little Brother brithday on yesterday**

**Enjoy my Fic...**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah,matahari bersinar dengan cerah, dan burung-burungpun berkicau dengan merdunya. Benar-benar suasana yang sempurna untuk bersantai dan menikmati pagi, tapi...

"HWA! Maling!" terdengar keributan dari kamar nomor 6, kamar yang dihuni oleh seorang cowok berambut merah, atau lebih dikenal dengan julukan **Baboon King** (Dibankai), dialah Abarai Renji. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian kehebohan lain pun menyusul

**PRANG!BRAK! BUAK ! DUAR!BRUK!**

"Lah, lo pada ngapain?" kata Renji cengo melihat cara masuk teman-temanya yang sangat tidak normal dan tidak waras, serta tidak lazim, seorang cowok berambut hitam keunguan,dengan Tatoo 69 di pipi kirinya,yang lebih dikenal dengan julukan landak,Aka Hisagi Shuuhei, yang manjat dan memecahkan kaca jendela,Seorang cowok berambut Hitam atau yang lebih dikenal dengan tikus, aka Kusaka Soujirou menembus dinding dengan Chainsaw, belum lagi seorang cowok botak, yang lebih dikenal dengan tuyul aka Madarame Ikkaku, yang meledakkan dinding dengan bazookanya, dan belum lagi 3 orang cowok ini. Cowok yang pertama dengan rambut bewarna hitam keunguan dan mata bewarna hijau, yang lebih dikenal dengan inu, aka Shiba Kaien, lalu cowok kedua dengan rambut bewarna Orange dan mata bewarna coklat, yang lebih dikenal dengan Jeruk atau stoberi aka Kurosaki Ichigo, dan cowok terahir dengan bulu mata yang suuuper paanjang, dan rambut bewarna keunguan, yang lebih dikenal dengan banci, aka Yumichika bertiga masuk dengan mendobrak pintu dengan bambu(nyolong dimana tuh kira-kira?).

"Bukanya lo triak maling?" kata Ichigo

"Mana malingnya? Mana?" Kata Hisagi yang sudah niru gaya Sherlock Holmes

"Ya kabur dong,His. Ah elo,ekstrim bener, masa manjat lewat jendela?" kata Kaien sweatdrop

"Iya nih, Nii-san sih," kata Kusaka yang masih megang chainsaw

"Lah? Napa nyalahin gw? Bukanya lo jauh lebih ekstrim!" kata Hisagi keki

"Maksudnya?" kata mereka bingung

"Ya gitu deh, Kusa, lo dapat dari mana tuh Chainsaw? Trus kalian nyolong tuh bambu dari mana? Lo juga tuyul, dapat dari mana tuh bazooka?" kata Hisagi cengo

"Hehehehe dari Tokonya Pak Urahara," kata mereka nyengir

"Emang, lo pada mau perang? Beli alat-alat kayak gitu!" kata Hisagi keki

"Kan, berguna,His," kata Kaien nyengir

"Berguna jidat L-BUAK!" Hisagi langsung pingsan

"Ren, Lo gak apa-apa?gw denger ada maling ya? Loh Hisa kenapa?" kata seorang cowok dengan rambut hitam,dan mata bewarna kuning, yang lebih dikenal dengan kitty, aka Ggio Vega

"Woi,His,Hisa! Aduh.. Gio! Lo seneng bener ya nyiksa kembaran gw!" kata Kaien keki

"Sorry, gw gak tau, lagian gw Cuma ngelempar pake super nitendo doang kog," Kata Ggio tanpa merasa bersalah

"Buset dah lo! Tega bener , Nii-san! Jangan koid, dulu, nii-san!" teriak Kusaka

"Biar,gw priksa.." Kata Ichigo yang seperti dokter proffesional itu.

"Gmana, Ichi?" tanya Kaien

"Hm.. kayaknya gak ada harapan neh.." kata Ichigo

"Hwa! NII-SAN! Umur lo kog pendek bener! Baru juga ultah 17 hari yang lalu," kata Kusaka nangis lebay

"Iya nih, Ah elo Gio! Salah lo nih, coba aja tadi lo suruh dia buat surat wasiat dulu, gw ikhlasin deh," kata Kaien yang malah nyumpahin

"Iya nih," kata Kusaka

"Sialan Lo! Nyumpahin gw cepat koid?!" kata Hisagi keki

"Astaga! Wah what a miracle.." kata Ichigo nangis lebay

"Allhamdullilah, ntar malam gw sholat Tahajud deh, biar lo panjang umur," kata Kusaka nangis lebay

"Gw juga nanti ke candi borobudur deh, terus nyumbangin uang Rp.5 juta," kata Kaien lebay

"Dasar lebay lo ! Gio lo ngelempar gw pake apaan sih? Sakit bego!" kata Hisagi mengelus kepalanya yang benjol

"Cuma supernitendo doang kog,His."kata Ggio enteng

"Buset! Lo mau bikin gw geger otak!"kata Hisagi keki

"Sorry, lagian lo gak bilang, gw pikir maling," kata Ggio dengan tampang Innocent

"Sialan lo!" kata Hisagi keki

"Ren, jadi malingnya mana?" tanya Ichigo

"Maling apaan? Gw Cuma mimpi rebutan pisang doang kog," kata Renji dengan tampang peace

"Eh..." semuanya hening dan langsung memakai Speedy untuk mencerna perkataan Renji tersebut, dengan kecepatan 5gigabyte/second(gile kenceng amat?)

5 menit

7 menit

10 menit

15 menit( ini speedy 5 giga byte atau ¼ byte/sec? Lama amat?)

GUBRAK!

"Ah elo! Dasar **BABOON KING**!" kata mereka serempak lalu keluar

"Mereka kenapa?" tanya Renji cengo

Ruang tamu

"Gimana? Ketangkap malingnya?" tanya seorang cowok dengan rambut hitam, ya model ABRI gitu, yang lebih dikenal dengan jerapah aka Tetsuzaemon Iba penasaran

"Boro-boro!"kata Hisagi yang masih keki

"Loh,Hisagi,kepala lo napa?" tanya seorang cowok berambut pirang, yang lebih dikenal dengan julukan malaikat karena tampangnya yang Innocent,Izuru Kira. Ia cengo melihat kepala Hisagi yang benjol segede monas(lebay mode on)

"Tuh, gara-gara si kucing tutul sialan!" kata Hisagi keki

"Eh,maksudnya?" kata Iba ikutan cengo

"Itu si Ggio," kata seorang cowok berambut silver dengan wajah yang sangat mirip dengan Rubah, atau musang aka Ichimaru Gin yang muncul entah dari mana(Hii serem-Dicincang pake Shinshou)

"Lah,lo bedua kapan datangnya?" kata Iba cengo

"Barusan,"kata mereka singkat,padat dan jelas

"Wah,berarti besok terahir liburan ya," kata Kusaka mengeluh

"Maksud lo?"tanya Kaien

" Besok kan tanggal 31 Agustus," kata Kusaka

"UAPA!" sorak Hisagi,Ikkaku,Yumichika,Ichigo,dan Ggio kaget

"Aduh,biasa aja kali,lebay lo!" kata Kaien keki

"Masa lo gak ingat besok hari apa?" tanya Hisagi

"Bentar,Hari Pramuka ya?"kata Kaien

"Bukan dodol itu tanggal 14 Agustus!" kata Hisagi keki

"O gw ingat,hari kemerdekaan indonesia ya?"kata Kaien

"Bukan! Itu tanggal 17 agustus !" kata Hisagi makin keki

"Maksud lo Hari Kartini?"kata Kaien yang masih bingung

"Bukan aduh! Ampun dah gw, besok itu hari terahir liburan, eh salah maksud gw besok itu ultahnya si Baboon king," kata Hisagi

"Eh,iya gw lupa, kog lo bisa ingat?" kata Kaien cengo

"Ya bisalah,"

"Jadi gimana?" tanya Kusaka

"Ya bikin surprise dong," kata seorang cowok berambut silver dengan mata emeraldnya yang lebih di kenal dengan panggilan Kuntet aka Hitsugaya Toushirou

"Iya,tapi gimana?"kata Ichigo

"Susah bener, lepasin aja monyet,Kingkong,gorilla,dan sebagainya,"kata Ggio enteng

"Lo pikir besok hari Nasionalmonyet!" kata Hisagi keki

"Ya untuk hiburan gitu,"kata Ggio nyengir

"Napa gak lo aja yang jadi monyetnya!?"kata Hisagi keki

"Gak ah,gw mau jadi harimau aja deh," kata Ggio

"Menurut gw lo cocok tuh jadi Bekantan," kata Hisagi ketawa ngakak

"Sialan lo Landak! Gw habisi juga lo!"kata Ggio emosi

"Woi! Napa jadi malah meributin binatang?!"kata Kaien cengo

"Mending kita bagi tugas deh,"kata Iba

"Boleh juga tuh,"

"Gw Hitsu,dan Kira urus soal ,Kaien,Yumichika,dan Kusaka urus Gin,Gio,danIkkaku masalah peralatan dan Ichi, lo bawa si Renji keluar, gimana?"kata Iba

"Oke deh,"

"Hidup MA!"

"Hidup!"

"Merdeka!"

"Merdeka!" sorak semuanya semangat(emang hari kemerdekaan?)

**Keesokan harinya...**

"Ren,Ren,Ren! Woi Ren! Woi! Babon!" sorak Ichigo keki

"Eh, apan sih jeruk?"

"Temanin gw keluar," kata Ichigo

"Eh,untuk apa?lagian kan bisa aja yang lain" tanya Renji cengo

"Aduh,penting banget nih, lagian kalau yang lain mah,ya lo kayak gak tau aja," kata Ichigo

"Eh, iya gw lupa, ya udah gw temanin,"kata Renji

Lalu Ichigo dan Renji keluar. Semua langsung sibuk.

"Hisa,Kiri dikit," kata Yumichika

"Disini?"

"Iya,"

"His,Lo bakat jadi monyet!" kata Ggio ketawa

"Diam lo Gio, atau gw jadiin juga lo masakan untuk makan malam!"kata Hisagi mendeathglare Ggio. Ggio langsung ngacir ke dapur

"His,Nih kabelnya," kata Kaien ngelempar kabel tersebut.

"Oke,Kusa nih,"kata Hisagi melempar kabelnya ke Kusaka yang berada di bawah dan sibuk nyambungin kabel-kabel.

"Nah,beres," kata Kusaka

"Kusa,coba lo tes dulu,"kata Yumichika

"Woi,Tunggu du-"perkataan Hisagi dan Kaien langsung dipotong oleh Kusaka

"Oke!"kata Kusaka mencolok kabel itu dan..

**BZZZZT...UWA!**

"Lah,lo kenapa?"kata Ikkaku cengo melihat Kaien dan Hisagi yang kejang-kejang, kayak orang disko

"Wah,kayaknya kesetrum tuh,"kata Gin santai

"Iya lo bener Gin,"kata Ikkaku

Ggio yang baru balik dari dapur langsung cengo melihat Kaien,dan Hisagi yang kejang-kejang

"Lah,mereka kenapa?"kata Ggio cengo

"Itu kesetrum,"kata Ikkaku

"O..kesetrum.."kata Ggio santai, lalu ia langsung kaget"Eh,Apa! Kusa Cabut kabelnya! Tuh orang kesetrum tuh!" sorak Ggio

"Eh,Kog bisa?" kata Kusaka cengo

"Woi,Kusa bukan saatnya untuk kagum! Lo mau ngebunuh mereka!" kata Hitsugaya yang baru muncul dari dapur

"Hwa! Sorry Nii`s-sama" kata Kusaka mencabut kabel tersebut

**BRUK!**

Hisagi dan Kaien langsung jatuh kebawah

"Woi,lo gak apa-apa?"tanya Yumichika

"Iya..."

"Makanya,kalau berurusan dengan listrik harus hati-hati,"kata Kusaka yang malah menasehatin

"Sialan lo! Ini kan gara-gara lo Kusa! Awas lo colok-colok sembarangan lagi! Gw libas lo!" kata Hisagi keki

"Wah,hampir aja ya,kita makan sate inu dan sate landak,"kata Ggio tertawa

"Diam lo!"kata Hisagi dan Kaien keki

"Lah,lo bdua kenapa?gosong gitu?" tanya Kira cengo

"Tuh gara-gara Tikus got sialan!"kata Hisagi keki

"Sudahlah, nasib itu lain kali jangan diulangi," kata Iba

"Enak aja! Coba lo yang kesetrum!" kata Kaien keki

"Lagian, lo juga Tuyul! Musang! Bukan nolongin malah nonton!"kata Hisagi keki

"Hehehe sorry, gw pikir lo bdua emang hobi main listrik,"kata Gin enteng

"Sialan lo!" kata Kaien kesal

"Sudahlah,dari pada perang lebih baik,lanjutin pekerjaan nya,"kata Iba

"Iya-iya,"kata mereka lalu kembali ke aktivitas masing-masing.

**Sementara itu RenIchi**

"Lo nyari apa sih,Ichi?"kata Renji cengo melihat Ichigo yang bingung melihatin sambal merek ABC tersebut

"Itu si Nonue nyuruh gw nyari sambal,yang pedas asin manis,"kata Ichigo bingung

"Eh, siapa tuh Nonue? Bukanya yang ada sambal pedas,extra pedas dan sambal bangkok? Lagian emang ada sambal pedas asin manis?" kata Renji cengo

"Itu si Inoue,bego! Mana gw tau,aduh mana ya?" kata Ichigo yang sibuk bongkar-bongkar dari stand cabe ke stand kecap

"Woi, napa sampai ke stand kecap?"kata Renji makin cengo dengan tingkat kewarasan temanya ini.

"Mana tau ada di sekitar sini,"kata Ichigo yang masih sibuk nyari sambal misterius itu.

"Udah gini aja,"kata Renji ngambil kecap asin ABC,sambal Indofood Extra pedas,dan kecap bangau

"Lah,untuk apaan?"kata Ichigo yang kali ini bingung

"Kan dia minta sambal yang pedas,asin,manis. Nah jadi kan tinggal di campur,"kata Renji cengegesan

Ichigo langsung Jawdrop...

Lalu mereka keluar dari Supermarket

"Eh,bentar,Ren ada telpon

Halo,His ada apa?

_...Ichi beliin greensand ya_

Eh,greensand?

_...Iya,masa lo gak tau?_

Tau lah, berapa banyak?

_... 1 lusin aja deh_

Oke,deh lalu?

_...Stoberry-kun beliin minuman kaleng Sunkist 6 kaleng_

Iya,Kai,lalu

_Chigo,beliin anggur merah _

Iya,apa lagi?

_Kurosaki,beliin Es Walls Dung-dung coklat_

Oke,ada lagi?

_Itu aja Chi,thanks ya,Bro_

Iya,sama-sama,His,"kata Ichigo nutup telpon,lalu menghela nafas

"Kenapa Chi?"kata Renji cengo melihat tampang Ichigo yang kayak orang di putusin oleh pacarnya itu

"Itu,Ren,kita kepaksa balik lagi,"kata Ichigo

"Eh! Maksud lo?"

"Itu,si Hisa mesan Greensand 1 lusin,Kaien pesan Sunkist 6 kaleng,lalu Ikkaku pesan anggur merah,dan Toshiro pesan Es walls,"

"Buset! Emang kita pedagang?"kata Renji cengo

**Sementara itu di rumah**

"Wah,selesai juga,"kata Kaien menyeka keringatnya

"Tapi,kenapa kayak kebun binatang ya?" kata Kira cengo

"Gw,juga bingung,Kir,"kata Hisagi Sweatdrop

Apa yang mereka katakan memang sepenuhnya benar,karena di sana tidak ada kesan ruang tamu,yang ada malah seperti Hutan manggrove,tapi yang anehnya sejauh mata memandang hanya terlihat pohon pisang,pohon pisang,pohon pisang,dan pohon pisang.

"Woi! Napa gak ada Watermelon?"kata Hitsugaya

"Mana ada, cagar alam khusus pisang,"kata Kira

"Emang ada ya,cagar alam khusus pisang?"kata Hisagi sweatdrop

"Diada-adain,"kata Kira

"Woi,Neh,"kata Kaien melempar sesuatu

"Eh,apaan neh?'kata mereka cengo

"Kostum dodol!"

"Ehhh.."mereka langsung jawdrop

"Kenapa benar-benar terasa di hutan?"kata Hisagi cengo

Semua teman-temanya pada makai kostum binatang,Gin makai kostum musang,Kusaka makai kostum rusa,Kaien makai kostum rubah,Iba makai kostum beruang,Ikkaku makai kostum Buaya,Yumichika memakai kostum burung kakak tua,Ggio makai kostum Harimau.

"Ah,gengsi gw pake baju kayak gini,"protes Hisagi

"Gw juga,"kata Hitsugaya

"Malu-maluin aja,"comment Kira

"Woi,ah lo gimana sih?"kata Kaien keki

"Ya udah,biar kita jadi pemburu aja,"kata Hisagi nyengir

"Boleh juga tuh,"kata HitsuKira

"Lo pake,atau gw tembak lo pake neh Bazooka,"kata Kusaka nyengir(untuk lebih jelasnya baca aja di fanfic kekonyolan di hari minggu)

"Iye,iye."kata mereka mengalah.

Ahirnya Hisagi memakai, kostum serigala yang cocok bener dengan dy,Hitsugaya memakai kostum kelinci putih, dan Kira memakai kostum Kucing.

'Kalau gak gara-gara baboon sialan,gak bakalan mau gw make kostum kayak gini' gerutu mereka dalam hati

"Nah! Ayo kita lakukan!"

"Ayo!"sorak semuanya

"Merdeka!"

"Merdeka!"

"Bersatu kita teguh!"

"Bercerai kita Runtuh!"

"Woi,emang acara 17 Agustus?"kata Hisagi cengo

"Ya gitu deh,Wa..mobil gw pulang,"kata Kaien lebay

"Ayo ke posisi masing-masing!"kata Iba

Lalu semua pun langsung ke tempat masing-masing.

Renji dan Ichigo yang baru pulang kaget melihat suasana rumah tersebut

"Kami pul-Loh, kog jadi hutan gini?"kata Ichigo cengo

"Lah,ada apa neh?"kata Renji cengo

Sejauh mata memandang yang terlihat hanyaterlihat pohon pisang,pohon pisang,pohon pisang,dan pohon pisang.

Lalu merka mulai berjalan tanpa Arah yang pasti karena arah manapun pemandanganya tetap sama.

"Kenapa kayak labirin gini?"kata Ichigo bingung

"Gak,tau deh gw,Loh, Hisa?" kata Renji cengo

"Eh,lo bdua pulang juga, lama bener,ngantuk gw,"kata Hisagi yang makai kostum serigala

"Lah,ngapain lo pake kostum gitu?" tanya Ichigo cengo

"Hehe kan tema jungle,"kata Hisagi nyengir

"jungle jidat lo!"kata RenIchi emosi

"Dasar, oya Green sand gw mana?"

"Ya di mobil lah,dodol!"

"Napa gak lo bawa aja sekalian?"

"Lo pikir kami pedagang!"kata mereka emosi

"Ya udah,kalo gitu, disini aja lo terus," kata Hisagi cuek lalu pergi

"Woi,hisa! Iya-iya gw ambil berapa buah?"

"4 Cukup,alalu bawa juga anggurnya sekalian,dan juga Sunkist serta wallsnya," kata Hisagi enteng

"Iye-iye!"kata mereka lalu keluar

"Sialan tuh anak!" gerutu Renji

Lalu mereka keluar dan kembali dengan membawa barang-barang tersebut, mungkin readers bingung bagaimana mereka bisa balik, alasanya simple dengan daun pisang, mereka meletakkan potongan tersebut sepanjang perjalanan, cerdik ya(Author dibankaiRenIchi).

"Nih,Greensandnya,"kata Ichigo

"Eh,ya thanks,nih,"kata Hisagi ngasih kostum tersebut

"Eh,Untuk apa?!"tanya mereka cengo

"Ya dipakai dodol!"kata Hisagi enteng

"Gunanya dodol!"

"Ya,biar, lo gak dikejar binatang-binatang liar di sini aja,"kata Hisagi enteng

"Dasar," ahirnya mereka memakai kostum tersebut.

Ichigo memakai kostum Tupai,dan Renji so pasti kostum monyet namanya aja baboonking(Author, ditelan Zabimaru).Lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan tersebut.

"Lo lama bener ah,Greensandnya mana?"kata Kusaka yang muncul dengan kostum Rusa

"Nih,Bawel lo!"kata Ichigo sambil melempar greensand tersebut

"Yay! Thanks Jigo,"kata Kusaka

"Ayo,"kata Hisagi

Lalu mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan,

"Buset! Napa bisa ada sungai gini?"kata Renji cengo

"Hebat kan,gw gitu,loh,"kata Hisagi bangga

"Dasar,"saat melewati sungai tiba-tiba muncul Crocodiles

"Serahkan anggur itu baru lewat,"katta Ikkaku yang makai kostum buaya

"Nih,pak buaya bawel!"kata Renji keki

Lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan

"Lama bener lo, lelet bener dah,"kata Kaien yang makai kostum Musang

"Ya udah, dari sini, tuh musang sialan yang bakal jadi pemandu,Bye,"kata Hisagi lalu pergi

"Sunkist gw mana?"

"Nih," kata Ichigo melempar sunkist tersebut

"Ayo,jalan,"kata Kaien

Lalu mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan tersebut(kenapa kayak dora the exsplorer ya?).

"Nah,kita udah sampai,"kata Kaien

"Gila! Jauh amat!"keluh Ichigo

"Udah-udah gitu aja ngeluh,"kata Kaien enteng

Lalu mereka masuk dan...

"Es walls gw mana?"tanya Hitsugaya yang berada di balik pintu tersebut

GUBRAK!

"Woi, momenya gak tepat dodol!"kata Kaien keki

"Eh,maksudnya?"

"Masa orang baru datang langsung minta oleh-oleh? Ah elo,Hit,"kata Kaien

"Nih,es nya,"kata Ichigo menyerahkan Es tersebut

"Yay! Makasih Ichi!"kata hitsugaya yang loncat-loncat kayak orang yang nemu Emas di jalan.

"Ah,lo lama bener dah,"Kata Hisagi yang lagi asik minum greensand bareng Kusaka,Ikakku,Yumichika.

"Lah kog bisa?"kata RenIchi cengo

"Ya bisa dong,kan pake shortcut,"kata Kusaka singkat,padat dan jelas

"Sialan.."

"Nah,Ayo masuk,"

Lalu mereka memasuki ruangan tersebut dan...

"HBD! Baboon-kun!" sorak semuanya

"Eh?"Renji langsung cengo

"Yah,malah bengong lo,Ren,"kata Ichigo

"Emang gw ultah hari ini?"

GUBRAK!

"OEMJI!"kata Yumichika lebay

"Demi Neptunus!"kata Kaien lebay

"Oh!My!God!"Kata Hisagi menepuk jidatnya

"God,forgive him,"kata Kusaka yang gak nyambung

"SOS!"sorak Ikkaku semakin gak nyambung(emang ada bahaya?)

"For God sake!,"kata Hitsugaya

"Kami-sama!"kata Kira

"Dear God!"kata Iba yang semakin tidak nyambung

"Bakayaro!"sorak Ggio keki

"Dari A-Z, U bana yang ndak do,"kata Gin lebay

"Apelah,yang kalian cakap ni?"kata Ichigo yang entah bagaimana belajar bahasa malaysia

"Biasa aja deh,gak usah lebay,Overracting,Overreacting dan Over-over lainya,"kata Renji keki

"Sudah,sudah, ayo! Tiup lilinya!"sorak Hisagi dan Kaien yang udah bawa kue setinggi menara Eifel(lebay mode On)

"Make A wish!" sorak Kusaka

"Yey!" sorakan dan tepuk tangan semakin riuh saat Renji meniup lilin tersebut.

"Makasih, ya semuanya,gw terharu,"kata Renji nangis bombay

""Udah,kita ini kan Plend,"kata Ichigo

"Fren kali,"kata Kusaka

"Itu kartu hp dodol! Yang benar itu Fiend," kata Hisagi

"Bukanya itu Iblis, Hisagi-san,"kata Kira sweatdrop

"Udah,udah ribet ah **'Tomodachi'** aja deh,"kata Hisagi

"Lah,lo mau kemana ,Ren?' tanya Ikkaku cengo

"Kan udah selesai,"kata Renji

"Siapa bilang, kami punya surprise untuk lo,"kata Kaien

"Eh.."Renji langsung cengo

"Udah,pake blindfold dulu deh,"kata Hisagi sambil mengikat blindfold tersebut.

Lalu mereka menggotong Renji keluar.

"Siap,Ren?"tanya Ichigo

"Siap,"

"Oke satu!dua! Tiga!"sorak mereka lalu mendorong Renji ke kolam

BYUR!

"Sialan Lo!"kata Renji keki

"HajaR!"kata Kaien

"HAJAR!" sorak yang lainya

"HWA!EMAK!"Sorak Renji yang kocar kacir dikolam menghindari lemparan telur-telur tersebut!

**HAPPY ENDING...**

**~FIN~**

* * *

"Yey! Beres juga nih Jungle party!" kata Hikary

"Woi,author! Tega lo,"kata Renji yang babak belur

"Gommenasai, Abarai-kun, kebiasaan,"kata Hikary lalu ngacir karena dikejar oleh zabimaru

"Udahlah,Ren wajar itu, nih author kan emang gitu,"kata Kaien

"Iya nih,"kata Hisagi

"Gw gak terima,"kata Renji yang masih ngejar-ngejar Hikary dengan bankainya

"Baiklah kalau gitu! Teardown! KazeyukiShi!" kata Hikary makai zanpakutou

"Eh, kog bisa punya?"kata Renji cengo

"Ya bisa lah, pake Shikai aja cukup kog untuk ngalahin lo,"kata Hikary nyengir(Devil mode On)

"A..a..a.."

"Bakudou no 1469, Lionfangs Cell!"

"Uwa! Woi,tolongin gw.."

"Author,udahlah malu sama tetangga,"kata Hisagi

"Ya salah siapa mau nantangin saya,"kata Hikary ketawa

"Gommenasai!Hontou ni gommennasai,"kata Renji sembah sujud

"Udah,udah, HBD ya, nih hadiah untuk lo,"kata Hikary ngasih kado dan

"Ano, kog lo ngasih monyet?"kata Renji cengo

Hisagi dan Kaien langsung ketawa ngakak

"Hahahahahaha! Mirip banget!"comment Hisagi

"Author,lo serba tau,ya,"kata Kaien ketawa ngakak

"Ya iyalah,bahkan gw juga udah siapin kog ,untuk ultah lo,"kata Hikary

"(gulp) Apaan tuh?"kata Kaien

"Tunggu aja nanti,"kata Hikary santai

"Yang mau ngeflame boleh, yang mau ngasih hadiah dan ucapan ke Renji juga boleh," kata Hisagi

"MINNA R`N R Pliss!" kata Semuanya


End file.
